<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>hey mister! by skkaie29</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173465">hey mister!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/skkaie29/pseuds/skkaie29'>skkaie29</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Consensual Sex, Daddy Kink, Dominant Oh Sehun, M/M, Smut, Submissive Kim Jongin | Kai, Subspace, Teacher Kim Jongin | Kai, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Oh Sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:53:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/skkaie29/pseuds/skkaie29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>jongin never expected himself to have a crush on one of his students, not only that, but additionally get topped by that same student.</p><p>(just a note, this is completely legal, though there’s an age gap. sehun is 19, jongin is 25.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>hey mister!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“yo, sehun, you’re gonna be late for class again,” chanyeol spoke into the phone mic, hoping he would wreck the younger’s eardrums.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>sehun sighed. it’s not like Mr Kim would care anyways, he was the most chill lecturer ever, and plus, that dude was probably the most wholesome teacher you could get. so, sehun decided that being late didn’t really matter, and didn’t bother to rush.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>chanyeol hung up after the younger just sighed and didn’t speak a single word, and then sehun just casually walked over to the lecture hall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>the teacher greeted him with a warm smile, asking sehun to sit down. “sehun, may you meet me after class? you missed some important information, so i’ll relay it to you later.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>despite the lecture hall being full of students, teacher kim would always make sure every one of his students were up to date on the syllabus, and he legitimately cared for each and every one of his students, which sehun thought was remarkable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>sehun gave him a curt nod, before walking over to the empty seat next to chanyeol and sat down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ay, i guess you’re down for some </span>
  <em>
    <span>private tutoring </span>
  </em>
  <span>sessions,” chanyeol, with his dirty mind, laughed. sehun just shrugged and said, “eh, he’s too pure for that shit. he does this every time with a lot of other students, it’s normal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>however, something deep down within sehun made sehun’s heart flutter every time the older man smiled, or stumbled on his words and adjusted his glasses. and yes, even though there was a 6 year age gap, sehun couldn’t help but stare longingly at his teacher.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>after class, sehun went down and sat next to jongin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“uh, hi sehun! so, basically, what you missed were the exam dates. you have a common test on the 28th, so you can’t be late for that. also...i—uh, no this is wrong—i’m sorry” jongin stumbled, adjusting his glasses nervously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“huh? it’s okay Mr Kim, you can tell me anything.” sehun consoled, not used to the usually calm teacher getting so flustered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i… it’s wrong… but… i—i like you…” jongin blushed, looking downwards. “please don’t tell anyone, even though it’s legal i’d still get in deep trouble.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>sehun mentally smiled. “well, they wouldn’t have to know, would they?” sehun smirked, as he grabbed jongin’s tie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“let’s say, </span>
  <em>
    <span>jongin</span>
  </em>
  <span>, do you want this?” sehun asked. consent is important, children.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i—yes, god yes i do.” jongin purred, wrapping his hands around sehun’s neck as the younger pushed him onto the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“call me daddy, kitten.” sehun muttered as he started undressing jongin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>sehun started sucking on the older’s nippes, eliciting a soft whimper from the brown haired man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“mmph—sehun, i want more—“ jongin keened, before getting smacked on the ass by the younger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“it’s daddy to you.” sehun smirked, before taking off jongin’s belt and pants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“do you have any lube?” sehun asked. jongin shook his head. “i only have condoms in my bag,” jongin mumbled, blushing a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“that will do. hey love, suck on my fingers.” sehun asked, jongin complying immediately. as jongin took his time lacing the long slender fingers with saliva, sehun was busy admiring the older’s body. jongin was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>pretty.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“okay, i’m putting one in. what’s your safeword?” sehun asked, looking up at the older.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“red.” sehun nodded in understanding, before inserting one of his fingers in. jongin flinched, before whimpering a little. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i—it hurts,” jongin whined, burying his face in his hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“shh, kitten, it’s okay, the pain will subside soon.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>and surely enough, the pain soon morphed into pleasure. one by one, sehun’s fingers started stretching jongin open, and when he was 3 fingers deep, he found the bundle of nerves that made jongin scream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ah—that feels really good, dadd—mmh—“ jongin moaned, feeling pleasure surge through his veins. sehun knew exactly what to do to get jongin moaning and begging for more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“kitten, i think you’re prepped enough.” sehun said, putting the condom on his erected dick. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“flip over, i’ll fuck you against the table.” jongin complied, eager for more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>without warning, sehun inserted his throbbing member into the older’s hole, feeling a tight stretch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>jongin whined, whispering, “more. don’t be gentle. please. please—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>sehun smirked, thrusting into the older roughly. jongin was a moaning mess, each thrust of sehun’s directly abusing jongin’s prostate, making jongin cry and beg for more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>sehun started playing with jongin’s nipples, causing the older to be overstimulated and soon enough, he reached his high and cummed all over the table, forehead covered in sweat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“kitten, are you okay?” sehun asked, looking at jongin, who’s eyes were unfocused and distant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“want… more… please… daddy…” jongin whined, tugging on sehun’s arm. sehun flipped jongin over so that they were facing each other, and began thrusting again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“d—daddy, it feels so—so good!” jongin moaned, his eyes rolled back in pleasure, drool dripping down his chin. as sinful as he looked, sehun couldn’t help but think that he looked absolutely ethereal, falling apart below him, glasses on the verge of falling off his face, mouth agape as small whines and moans fell out his mouth with every thrust.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“kitten, i love when you’re like this,” sehun smirked, before sucking on jongin’s nipples. “because i can see your beautiful face.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“d-daddy, i lo-love it when you—mmph—compliment me—“ jongin moaned, at this point he was so overstimulated he was seeing stars.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he came dry, pupils blown. not long after, sehun also came, both parties falling limply against each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“daddy was so good to me…” jongin trailed off. sehun immediately knew that he had fallen into subspace. it was a natural occurrence for subs, but he never seen someone actually go through it, so this was new to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he cleaned jongin and himself up, before dressing jongin in his spare jacket which was way too big for jongin, and jongin, still in subspace, snuggled against sehun’s arm and drifted asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i love daddy so much,” jongin purred, before smiling to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“daddy loves you too, kitten,” sehun smiled, running his hands through jongin’s disheveled hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is pretty different from my usual works, its the first time I've written smut so sorry if it sucks-</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>